


Plaid Shirts

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kyle is Sean's character in <i>North Country</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Plaid Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle is Sean's character in _North Country_

He woke up in a strange bed, blinking in the pale, early morning light. On the floor next to the bed there were two plaid shirts thrown down in a heap, as if embracing each other.

Slowly it all came back to Kyle, how he and the man lying next to him had met in the bar and laughed about their almost identical shirts. Kyle normally never talked about his wife to strangers, even though she had been dead for nearly six months now, but somehow he did tell Viggo, who said exactly the right words at the right time.

After a while the bar got crowded and they moved to Viggo's place. That kiss wasn't something either of them had planned, it just happened and even though Kyle never had been with a man before, it had felt so right.

In the bedroom they had undressed each other, not bothering to put on lights. After months of deprivation and careful, tender lovemaking when Glory was ill, it had felt so good to let go, to be selfishly seeking for completion without feeling guilt.

Next to him Viggo stirred and Kyle turned and smiled.

He felt no regret at all.


End file.
